Heart for Heart
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Emmett went to the park with his girlfriend Daphne, while Daphne was getting some Ice cream. Emmett was looking around the park and spotted A girl (Rosalie). ...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight all rights presserved the one who owns it is Stephanie Meyer._

_Chapter 1- Introduction_

_Emmett's POV_

_One glorious morning, at Forks City Park. _  
_I was writing my journal/diary, I was also looking around the park. I turned my head to the right and spotted an Blonde woman, she was pretty, prettier than the one I was dating (Daphne). Daphne too was a pretty woman, she has short chestnut hair and also some golden stripes of hair, golden eyes and pale skin._

_I kept looking at that woman, the girl was looking at me, i winked and she winked back, then suddenly someone snapped me between my eyes, and then I almost forgotten that Daphne was here with me at the park she was just getting some ice cream. I turned to look at her, she was holding two ice creams smiling. Whoo, that was close I though she noticed me staring at the girl. Daphne started talking as she reach out the ice cream to me. Did I say she was an really talkative and annoying girl, a while ago (at the description of Daphne)?_

_I ignored her, she shook me a few minutes later. She looked at me angrily as if she was going to break up with me. Well I'm all good if she dumps me, because I wanna try that hot blonde chic. But my mind was thinking of negative reasons, like she might already have a boyfriend? But I think not, because she wink at me. But there are some possibilities that she might have a boyfriend even though she winked at me. Good thing that that blonde chic didn't know I was with Daphne as in Boyfriend Girlfriend._

_Well I was still staring at Daphne and was thinking of the blonde chic instead of her, she was seriously furious at me now. I hope she doesn't rage on me, because I experienced that once. I tried to focus on Daphne instead of the chic, but I can't so I slap my face really hard and knocked me down the floor. When Daphne saw me on the floor, she offered me a hand. I took her hand then she pulled up to the bench again. After that she spanked my face hard again now on the left. She said "What are you thinking about in your mind, are you thinking about another chic more than me? I saw you looking at the blonde chic. Don't lie to me young man."_

_"Fine I won't, and yes you are correct. I was looking and admiring the blonde chic." I said, waiting for the worst._

_"Well I'm your girlfriend here, hello! you should be hanging out with me and dreaming about me instead of her! Please do not break up with me...pleasee" She said half mad and half begging._

_"Stop shouting at me, it's not my fault I like her more than you! Shut up already Daphne, I want her more than you! Maybe I will break up with you!" I shouted._

_"I love you, please don't" she begged_

_"Your really moody Daphne, and I don't think you like me anyways. I'm gonna breakup with you." I said looking a away from her, scared to look at her ever again. I felt regret inside me._

_"I do, I do have feelings for you, take me back. Please!" She stared crying._

_"No, I won't." I said, tears run down from my eyes. I walked away._

_Everyone in the park was looking at us in shock. The couples at the park was having fun at the Park. The last thing I remembered when I went to my car was, Regret. Regret... Regret was the only thing I can remember from the scene._

_I opened my car door, and when I turned my head to look around my surrounding. I saw the girl I was thinking of, the girl at the park. I do not blame the girl for breaking our relationship, it was me, I was the one I was too focused on her that I forgotten about Daphne._

_I closed my car door shut, and run after her. She was walking alone, no one with her. When I tapped her shoulder, she turned. She had spark on her eyes, she's beautiful. She said "Hello there."_

_"H..ii" I replied, shockingly._

_"Are you the one I saw at the park? The one I was winking at?" she said._

_"Well yes." I started combing my hair using my hands, and trying to make an move at her._

_She giggled, and was blushing. " What's your name?" she asked._

_"I'm Emmett Cullen."_

_"Well, I'm Rosalie Hale."_

_"What a nice name you have there, Rosalie." I said, I stared onto her eyes and there was the spark again._

_"Thanks." she blushed._

_"Well, I wanted to ask you."_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"Can you go with me to a date, at my house." I asked, putt my hands on my back and crossed my fingers._

_"No, Sorry but here's my number."_

_"Why not?" I said depressingly._

_"I don't eat." she said quietly._

_"Me too." I replied curiously, trying to figure out if she is an Vampire._

_"Are you a Vampire?" She asked still talking quietly._

_I pulled her to the side of the road, and said "Yes I am."_

_She was shocked. She asked, "Is your family a Vampire?"_

_"Yes, all of them" I replied._

_"Me too." she said._

_"Great!"_

_"I'll come then."_

_"Really?! Great!" I jumped._

_I offered her a hand, she took it and we walked out together. I offered her a ride, because she doesn't have a car. She accepted the request. I opened the car door for her, then she slid in the car._

_When I parked my car around the corner of her house, I said "Were here."_

_"Thanks for the ride, Emmett" She said, and kissed my cheeks._

_I blushed, and I replied "No problem."_

_"Tomorrow night right?"_

_"Yes."_

_She walked to the front door of her house, her house is actually an mansion bigger than mine. As I drove home, I spotted Daphne by my house door knocking. I turned off my car and got out, then I went to her and tap her. She turned and said "Em..Em...mett?"_

_"Yes, its me. Why are you knocking the door?"_

_"I was finding for you." she started crying._

_"Why is that?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry for my behavior a while ago, can you take me back, please?"_

_"Not thank you, I found another girl."_

_"Is she the blonde chic?" she said with jealousy and anger inside her._

_"Maybe... Yes" I said, giggling._

_"What are you laughing about? Huh?" She said._

_"Nothing, just never come see me ever again! It's over Daphne... it's over..." I shouted at her. I felt free. I didn't regret this one anymore._

_I went in the door and close it shut. Daphne was out there standing and somehow felt shock. After a few minutes, Daphne went back to her car and drove away. I went to the living room and open the tv._

_2 hours later..._

_Alice and Edward came home from work. Followed by Carlisle and Esme. Alice called out my name "Emmett!"_

_"Yes?" I shouted back._

_Alice sat down on the couch, and asked "So what's did you do today? How's you and Daphne?"_

_Suddenly my face flushed when I heard about Daphne's name. _  
_"We broke up." I said. _  
_Then everyone was looking at me, shocked. Alice who kept complaining why I broke up with her. I couldn't stand her complaining, so I said "I found another girl she has Blonde hair, is pale, golden eyes and is an Vampire. Everyone stood in shock in this minute, because they heard that I was dating an Vampire. Esme approached me, and said "What's her name son?"_

_"Rosalie Hale, mom." I replied back._

_"She's the sister of Jasper Hale?" Alice said, disturbing our chat._

_"I don't know." I replied._

_"Alice!" Esme said._

_"Sorry mom." Alice said._

_While Esme was talking to me about Rosalie, Carlisle went to the kitchen table. Carlisle called out for Edward and Alice. Carlisle need them to tell him how I met Rosalie. Since I told Alice, Alice probably would tell Edward. Edward and Alice both have relationships, Edward has Bella while Alice has Jasper. They are perfect couples._

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this story about Twilight (Rosalie and Emmett)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Also read my other fanfic:**_

_**Books**_

_**1. Cullen's and I**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Invitation

I went to my room after that chat with Alice, Esme and my family about Rosalie.  
I called Rosalie and told her that I'll be picking her up so that we could go somewhere and she agreed to it and told me to meet her 8:00 pm sharp.

I shove out my clothes and nothing really fits me to impress this girl. I was panicking. But I decided its best not to so I just wore my plane black v-neck shirt and my jeans. I took my black jacket hanging on my closet.

I ran down to the living room where Edward was playing the piano for Bella. Esme, Carlisle and Alice watch Edward played. Jasper who was about to go back to the living room from the bathroom stopped and turned his head to me. Me and him stood there for a moment then he asked. "Are you Emmett?" "You got the right man." I laughed. "So you're going to my house then then to meet Rosalie?" "You are an Hale?" I asked. "Yes yes I am." "Well then. I guess your sister had told you?" "Yes." "I have to go now I told her I'll be there by 8:00" "Alright. Just take good care for her like I do to your sister."  
"Yes sir."

I ran to the garage and sat in my Jeep Wrangler. I followed address Rosalie gave me and arrived at her house on exactly 8:00 pm sharp. I took the flowers on the back seat of my car and got out. I hid the flowers on my back and I rang the doorbell. She opened the door and she was wearing an white T-shirt and jeans and a Gray Converse sneaker. "Wow!" I just said. She rolled her eyes. She said. "So how was your afternoon? And do you want to come in." "It was great. (I hold on to my neck) I don't know." "Well don't be shy then just come in." "Alright." I almost forgotten about the flower so I just handed it out to her. "Awe is that roses? That's so kind of you." He kissed my cheek.

I took a sea and she also sat down staring at me. Her house was beautiful. Her house looks small in the outside but Wow! When you take a look inside its so huge and beautiful. When she came back from the kitchen. I said. "Beautiful house it's as beautiful as you." I stare at her. "Thank you." She blushed. "Well I'll tell you something. But before I say it, take a seat." I pat the sofa. She sat on the sofa staring at me. "Your as beautiful as an rose you know?" She blushed even more now she looks like an Tomato. "Now you look like a tomato." I burst into laughter. She spanked my leg and turn her face.  
"I usually get attracted to a guy like you." She laughed. I joined her.

30 mins. Later...

"So your past boyfriend raped you?" I asked. "I was almost dying by then. Then there was an man who change me into an Vampire and took me somewhere hidden till the transformation was done." She said softly. "Do you know who it was?" "I don't know. He was wearing an cape and I also saw someone with him. But the other one was also wearing an cape." "Oh." "So anyways, no more scary vampire transformation story." "It's not scary Rosalie because every vampire past through that phase." "Yes I know I bet your scared?" "Nah. Who the hell gets scared of that?" "You." She slap my muscle. "Be careful with your hands or else the tickler will come to you." I groaned. "Fine." She giggled. It was funny to make her torture(tickle) so I did. "Hahahahhahahaa...Stop ittt emmmeeeettt!" She laughed. "No. Hahahaa" She kicked my stomach and I gave up cause of the pain. "What was that for?" She asked as I rub my poor stomach. "It was fun isn't it?" I said. "You tickled me to death. Ill go get you some ointment. Sorry."

She rubbed the ointment on my stomach and it felt kind of relieved. 2 hours later... We talked and laughed as we told each other our stories. The door clicked and we both heard it. It was Jasper. I stood up and hold on to my neck again. "I have to go. It's getting late. Maybe another time." I said. "Yes. Your right. Maybe another time. How about school?" She said. "Alright School!" Jasper came to the living room and I said. "Hey Jasper. I gotta go. Bye man!" I ran out of the door and into my jeep.

I drove it away. And when I reached home I parked it into the garage and got out. I opened the door with my keys and saw that Edward and Bella was in My room. "What the hell Ed!" I said. Edward and Bella turned to me. "Sorry Bella excuse us." "What's the meaning of this Edward?" I asked in an soft whisper. "I'm just showing the house to her." He replied. "Fine make it fast I have to do something." "Alright Emmett." He said. "Bella It's getting late I'll drive you home." He offered her. "Alright." She walked away with Edward. I went in my room and sat down."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sharing-Part 1

Rosalie's P.O.V

Next morning

There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's me, Jasper." Jasper said. "Doors open." I shouted. The door clicked and Jasper was on my bed sitting down. "What's wrong Jasper?" "Alice..." "About Alice?" He nodded. "All I can say is that she is an kind, pixie haired, has fashion girl. But if she is mean to you, you could tell me." "Nah she's actually perfect for me." "Then?" "Well actually I couldn't say anything more." "Jasper!" I slapped his arm. He rubbed his sore arm.  
"What was that for Rose?" "Well..it's probably cause you came in my bed room trying to talk with me about Alice but you actually have nothing to say." "Well I'm sorry to disturb you. So how did your date with Emmett yesterday went?" "Well it was fine. He is such a funny gentleman. He's also a loud guy. And he's quite cute." Jasper rolls his eyes. "Really..." "Hey Jasper don't worry I'm very sure that he's 100% an innocent person. Cus... You know that he's a part of Alice's family." "Fine. Do you have another one later?" "I wanted to ask him." "Go. But don't stay too late." "Your my brother, yes and your older than me. But I'm like let's say I need my own decisions." "Oh yes I keep forgetting." "Try not to." I rolled my eyes. "Now if you can excuse me I have to change my clothes." I said. He nodded and went out of the room.

I took my PJ's off and change them to an white turtleneck sweater and jeans. Then there was an knock on the door. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Jasper. "Jasper, what now? The doors open by the way." I shouted. Then the door clicked again then he said. "Your looking beautiful today. As always." It was Emmett I turned and saw him. He was already wrapping his arms around me. "Emmett" I look at him. "Rosalie." He said. Smiling. "Why are you here too early? And did I even asked you?" I asked. "Well my first answer to your question is that I wanted to visit you. Second is because who said. "I was going to ask him." He chuckled. I hit his arm and laughed as he held me tighter. "You spied on me?" "Who says that a vampire couldn't spy?" "Well I say." I said now really struggling to let go. He released me and said. "Are you my parents?" He laughed. I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry. I really couldn't help it. I have to tell you something though. If you haven't noticed." He said. "What is it?" I asked. He made an hand signal that said. "Come closer" I followed his signal and listened to him. "If you haven't notice Jasper spy's on you and he's actually listening to our conversation now. He's outside the door." He whispered. I got so furious knowing that my own brother spies at me and I'm starting to think he don't trust me. I walked to the door. Emmett standing like a statue. I opened it and Jasper fell on the floor. He stared at me in a moment and he ran away before I could talk to him. "I can't believe this." *face palm* "Sorry I made you have a bad mood. I think I have to go and give you some space." "No it's alright. Stay I need you." I grabbed his arm. He stared at me. "Alright. What ever you say beautiful." He smiled. "Aren't you going to school yet?" He asked. "Uhh... I guess I've forgotten about going to school." I was completely confused. I thought today was Sunday. "Well do you want a ride to school?" He asked. Handing a hand out to me. I took it and said. "Well then let's go." We walked out of my bedroom and I slam my door shut. When me and Emmett got down the living room, Jasper was gone. I guess he went to school. I took my keys and locked the door. Emmett held my hand to his car, it was an Jeep Wrangler. "Cool Car, Jeep Wrangler." I said. "Thanks. Good thing you like it and how do you know so much about cars?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm an engineer." I said. His mouth fell open then I use my index finger to put it back up. "Sorry. So your an engineer that's great! Anyways we really have to go." "Thank you. And yes we really do have to go." He opened the door for me and I slide in the Jeep Emmett opened his door but jump right in.

In the car...

"So Rosalie what's your car?" He asked. "Nothing much, just an Convertible." "For an engineer that counts as an nice car." "Thanks" I smiled. We arrived at school a few minutes later. "What time is it?" I said."8:39" he said. "What?! Seriously?!" I said panicking. "Yes I'm serious." He laughed. "I have to get to class." I said getting down from the jeep. "I know you have to. Your class right now is biology right?" He whispered. "Yes, how'd you know?" I asked. "Shhhh! You might get a teachers attention around here." He whispered. "Emmett! Lets go. I don't want to cut class." I said whispering. "Don't worry cutting class is no problem." He said. "I want to attend biology. We have a quiz." I said. He nodded. Then he carried me and ran fast to biology. "I'm a vampire too you know." I whispered. "You wouldn't move an inch if you really a wanted to get to Biology because your too busy talking." He chuckled. "Shut up!" I whispered. He laughed. "Shhhh!" I whispered again. "Don't you have classes?" I asked. "Yes with you." He said. "I'm serious." I said looking annoyed. "Me too." He did his serious cute face. "Ok. This time don't carry me in." "You can't boss me around Rose." He laughed. Then in a second I was on my seat. I turned to Emmett and he was still laughing. I was so relief that I sit alone before but now I felt like I want someone to sit with like Emmett. "Rosalie, What are you doing?" Mr. Berg asked. "Nothing Mr. Berg." I look at him. "Are you listening?" He asked. I nod. So he went back on discussing.

After class, I went to the office to ask for seat replacement but I've forgotten that I couldn't do that without Emmett's permission. Then when I was about to leave, Emmett was standing on the door. "What is the problem madam? Do you need my permission to sit next With you?" I stared at him in shock. A few seconds later I didn't answer "I'll take that as a yes." Then he made a hand signal to the Secretary. The Secretary nodded. "Here are your permission slips." She said. I jumped. "Thanks." Me and Emmett both said. "No problem." She said.

Me and Emmett walk out of the door and into his car. He drove me home. And I walked out of his car and say my goodbyes to him. "Can I have my second date, Rose?" He asked. I nodded. "When shall you want it?" "Tonight, you could take me anywhere." I said. He nodded.

Then he was gone. I close the door shot and with excitement I jump up and down.

Emmett's P.O.V

I got out of the car and ran inside home. I saw Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward waving their hands over me. I went to the Living room where they were. "So how's your day, Em?" Esme asked. "It's great Esme." I lay on the couch. "Esme, Emmett is just saying that Cus of the girl he met Rosalie." Edward said. Esme shot a look at Edward. Edward Shrugged. Carlisle shot a look at Edward again. "Anyways I have to go, I'm going to fetch Bella to our baseball game." Edward walked out the door but before he went out he took his jacket. I slapped my leg. "Oh man!" I rubbed my temples. "What is it?" Esme patted my back. "I forgot about our baseball game. I have an date with Rosalie tonight." I said. "Go then, Em." "But Esme..." Carlisle said. Esme shot a look at him. "Fine.." Carlisle said. "I gotta go." I headed out.

I got in my car and drove away.

In the car...

"What will I say to Rosalie? I think she's going to ask me about my life? Shall I tell the truth or shall i lie?" I spoke.

When I arrived...

I walked out and ring the doorbell. Rosalie came out behind me. "Ho-o-ww ccommee?" I said. "Emmett sorry to surprise you. I was just fixing my car and I saw you so I came here." She said. "To surprise me?" I said. "Silly, heavens no!" I rolled my head. I put out my hand and she took it. "Your going to wear that, are you?" I asked. "No, Emmett." She unbuttoned her clothes. "Wha-" I said. "You thought I was going naked on public or even with you?" "No but-" "there." She wipe her dress. "Not a dent." She said. "Beautiful and Amazing!" I said as held out my hand again. She took it and we both got in my car.

In the car again...

"Where shall you take me tonight Em?" She asked. I look at her at a moment. "Seattle's finest Italian restaurant, La Fuentes." I said. "I heard that it was an romantic spot to eat." She said. I nodded. "30 minute ride though." I said. She nodded back.

30 minutes later.

I opened the car door for her. "I'll be wih you in a moment but now I have to talk to the valet." She nodded and went in. "Hey, that's my car so take care of it, here's a tip." I told the valet Parker. He nodded.

I went in to the restaurant and saw Rosalie waving her hands for me. Then she hit a waiters tray. I chuckled. "I'm so sorry." Rosalie said. "No mam, I'm sorry it's ok."  
I walked to her and took a seat. "So that's one hell of a show Rose." I said. She rolled her eyes.

When the waiter came by to take our order. "What would you like to eat tonight?" He asked. "No Thank you." I said. "Mam?" He asked. "No thank you." He nodded and went away. "Wait I just remember now were vampires. Vampires don't eat." Rosalie whispered. "I just remembered too but I wanted to talk here. An more romantic place." I said. She nodded. "Ok so what now beautiful?" I asked. "Well I wanted to know about your life." She said. "Well, I can't believe I'm telling you this but I got mauled by a bear while I was looking in the forest." I whispered. "Aww. I'm sorry for you. I guess we both have the same life before we became vampires." She whispered back. "Really?!" I whispered. "Yes." "What is it?" "Before I turned into a vampire my human boyfriend and his friends raped me." "Oh I'm so sorry." I said.

As the night goes on... Emmett and Rosalie had a great time.

To be continued...


End file.
